


Too Far To Go Back Now

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Sam's new destiny, Team Danny, Team Sam, Team Scout, leaving Port Charles, slight crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Sad endings can sometimes lead to hopeful new beginnings.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" McCall & Danny Morgan & Emily "Scout" Cain
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Too Far To Go Back Now

**Author's Note:**

> Sam, Danny, and Scout's new beginning. This is a quick little drabble I came up with after watching yesterday's episode of GH. A little angsty, a little hopeful; I hope it's at least readable lol

"Mom, what does that sign say?" Scout asks. "Welcome to … to Gen…"

Sam glances at her little girl in the rearview mirror. " _Genoa_ City," she answers. "That's a bit of a tongue-twister, huh?"

"It's a _weird_ name," Danny mutters. "It sounds stupid." His skinny legs are kicked up on the dashboard. Sam doesn't have the heart to tell him to take his dirty sneakers off the expensive leather. She's dragged him well over a thousand miles to a place; to a town; he doesn't know, full of people he's never met on the off-chance she might snag a great new job. She can certainly make some allowances.

"It's different than what we're used to; that's for sure," Sam admits. She switches on the turn signal and eases the Escalade off the highway. "But it will be our new home for a while."

"I already have a home. In _Port Charles._ " Danny sighs quietly. "I miss Dad."

Sam nods slowly. Because she gets it. _Completely._ She misses Jason too. It broke her heart to leave him behind. He had said he might be able to join her and the kids "later", at some vague point in the future, but Sam had understood that _later_ might never come, and her children's well-being couldn't wait for a second longer.

She wasn't angry with Jason. She wasn't trying to punish him either. A huge part of her actually felt _guilty_ for taking the kids and basically running for the hills, but then again, what other choice did she have?

"I know, Danny. I know you do, but you'll see him again, okay? Hey, I bet he's thinking about you right now and wishing for the best for you. Your dad loves you and nothing will ever change that."

Danny slumps down in his seat. "Can we try to think of this as a new adventure?" Sam gently prods him.

"Adventure," Scout echoes. She smiles her pretty, gap-toothed grin. "That sounds like fun, don't you think, Danny?" _Bless Scout's little heart._ She was probably just as scared as everybody else about what the future may hold, but she was playing peacemaker as best as any young child possibly could. She needed to be a little girl, though. She needed to be a _child,_ and not worry about trying to fix everything.

Danny doesn't answer Scout. He just shrugs.

Sam stops the car in the parking lot of a coffeehouse called Crimson Lights. She leans over and busses Danny's forehead. "I know this is a huge change, sweetheart, but change isn't always a bad thing."

It _can't_ be a bad thing. It can't be, simply because she's hedging all her last bets on this move.

"Will Dad be okay without us?" Danny wonders.

"I really hope so," Sam answers sincerely. Her chest tightens then, thinking of Jason standing in the taillights as they drove away, but she stifles the need to cry. She's come this far. It's too late to turn back now.

She _will_ be strong for her kids.

Sam will miss Jason every day, with every piece and part of her soul, but leaving him was the only option - for her sanity, and mostly, for her children's sakes. Danny and Scout deserved better than what a mob life could offer. She didn't want them growing up any longer surrounded by guards, secrets, and shotguns.

Honestly, Sam would have stayed if it was just about her. Even if it had killed her, she would have stayed to try to be what Jason needed and wanted, but when it came to her children, their livelihoods and safety were no longer negotiable.

Daniel Edward would probably be angry at her for a long time to come, but at least he and Scout would be _alive._

Sam opens the car door and steps out into the brilliant afternoon sunshine. Light appears to bathe the entire town in brightness. Tucking her slender arms around her babies, she thinks how suddenly, everything seems a little brighter somehow. The weather up here feels cleaner; fresher. Maybe things won't be perfect - very likely; they won't be; at least, not all the time - but this sort of feels like a new beginning.

_Just what they needed._


End file.
